As an exhaust gas purification system for purifying NOx in an exhaust gas from a diesel engine, an SCR system using an SCR device has been developed.
The SCR system supplies urea solution to an exhaust gas upstream of the SCR device to generate ammonia using heat of the exhaust gas, and using the ammonia, reduces NOx on an SCR catalyst to purify NOx (see, for example, patent literature 1).